


Reset and Repilot

by Gayle (gay_le_forcewinds)



Series: Into The Darkest Timeline [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst is being planned, Annie being a planning nerd, Darkest Timeline, M/M, Platonic Trobedison, Trobed, Unus Annus, Youtuber AU, abed being meta, troy being soft for his bf and his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_le_forcewinds/pseuds/Gayle
Summary: Abed wanted everyone to see what he saw in the world, all the different possibilities and timelines. That vision was what inspired Into The Darkest Timeline, a webseries similar to Unus Annus where they would post every day for a year, gradually adding dark themes, but in his was based on the 6 different timelines in his head. He planned to start on the lightest one, then have Evil Abed come in and slowly start to darken it until they land in the darkest timeline. He’d make it subtle to where the average viewer wouldnt notice until it was already too late. At first, the videos would seem pretty normal, but then slowly Evil Abed would pop up more and more, altering the storyline of them entirely, until their little web series became so dark that an Evil CEO would start trying to cancel their “show”. At the end, there would be a big battle where their  characters risk their lives for each other.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Into The Darkest Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050428
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Reset and Repilot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Shawn and Tam for encouraging me to do this. This is for yall gayme night hoes.

Troy and Abed were both youtubers. Abed mainly played Minecraft and talked about movies, while Troy mainly played Madden NFL. Of course, he was way better at that than regular football. He figured most people weren’t there because they liked the game though, considering that most of his comments were people telling him he’s attractive and/or funny. It felt nice to have that validation, even if he didn't really need it since he had the best boyfriend ever. If anybody else talked throughout whole movies, it’d be annoying, but Abed made it interesting. 

Abed loved talking about movies with his subscribers, because while he went into tropes, references, trivia, and other behind the scenes stuff, his fans had theories about the movies that made him see it in a new light. Every once in a while, he’d cover one of those theories on his channel and shout out the person who told him about it. It was a nice way to interact with his fans. 

They were a couple, so they would comment on each other’s videos and sometimes even star in them, but they never collabed too much until Abed got an idea for a collab channel while watching his favorite youtubers, who made one by the name of Unus Annus. 

He wanted everyone to see what he saw in the world, all the different possibilities and timelines. That vision was what inspired Into The Darkest Timeline, a webseries similar to Unus Annus where they would post every day for a year, gradually adding dark themes, but in his was based on the 6 different timelines in his head. He planned to start on the lightest one, then have Evil Abed come in and slowly start to darken it until they land in the darkest timeline. He’d make it subtle to where the average viewer wouldnt notice until it was already too late. At first, the videos would seem pretty normal, but then slowly Evil Abed would pop up more and more, altering the storyline of them entirely, until their little web series became so dark that an Evil CEO would start trying to cancel their “show”. At the end, there would be a big battle where their characters risk their lives for each other. 

“So where do I come in?” Troy asked, hanging on Abed’s every word during the pitch. 

“If I’m the leading man in the evil realm, you’re the leading man in the good realm.” 

“You want me to be the hero while you’re the villain?” Troy questioned. 

“Not me. Evil me. In the regular realm, you and I are partners.” Abed clarified. “The show details a more dramatized version of our lives, going through several different tv tropes and life milestones. I don’t know everything yet though, so you and Annie can help me plan it. Because if i have to post every day for a year, I’m gonna run out of ideas.” 

“So, we’re repiloting?” 

Abed smirked. “Now you’re speaking my language.” 

“Okay, so if we’re leaning into that it’s a show, is it always a show or is it like Unus Annus where the videos only sometimes affect the story?” Annie began. 

“What if we have one day a week where it's an episode of the “show” and the rest of the days are videos of us preparing for it?” Troy suggested. 

“Yeah, and the show is built around different time-relevant themes.” Annie added. “Like right now, it’s October, so this has to be your spooky month. I’d say when you circle back to this month in a year’s time, make it the darkest month.” 

Troy smiled fondly. “I am so glad you moved in with us.” 

“Me too. I definitely wanna guest star in your fun little web show now.” Annie said excitedly. 

Abed smiled too. “We’ll definitely consider it.” 

They had already done a lot of spooky videos for October, but now they were moving to their new Into The Darkest Timeline channel for the halloween one that would kick off the series. The first webisode was simply an intro, where it opened on the Halloween episode of their happy little community web show, so it played out them going to a halloween party, then coming home in time to get the last batch of trick or treaters. They were cuddling in their Inspector Spacetime cosplays, watching the show while they waited for more trick or treaters to knock at their door.

Troy pretended to hear a knock and get up to check it while Abed snuck out the window out of frame so he could be behind the door in his Evil Abed costume right when Troy opened the door with a seamless transition. 

“Trick or trea-?” 

“Trick.” Evil Abed let himself in, shoulder checking Troy as he did so. 

“Evil Abed? What are you doing here?” Troy feigned shock. 

“I’ve come with a Halloween surprise.” 

Troy smiled giddily. “Ooh, what’s the surprise?” 

“Enjoy your last few moments of purity. This timeline is going to get darker and darker until it is the darkest, and then you’ll meet your horrifying demise.” Evil Abed threatened. 

“Okay, you can take off the costume now. Happy Halloween, you got me.” Troy was acting amused, but slightly worried. 

“Oh no, this is not your ordinary homage. This is happening. You and Lame Abed should really enjoy this time together, because thanks to me and Evil Troy, your lives are going to perpetually get worse, and so is your little web show.” Abed was really leaning into the character. Troy should not have found his evil voice hot. “The darkening process should take about,” he looked at his watch. “One year. That's how long you two have to live. Let’s hope you make the most of it.” He quickly left to sneak back in his Inspector Spacetime cosplay and pretend like he had no idea what was going on. “Hey Troy. Sorry I had to go to the bathroom. What’d I miss?” 

“We’re in danger.” 

Abed tilted his head. “How come?”

“Evil you is back. And he’s gonna ruin everything.” 

“Not if we can defeat him.” Abed argued. 

“Even if we do, what about our boss? I don't think he’s gonna like this new direction.” Troy reminded him. 

“If anything, the darkness would make our slice of life show more interesting. We can’t let Evil Abed stop us from having our own show like we’ve dreamed of since we were little kids.” Abed put a hand on his shoulder. “We can get through this. Together. And if not, let’s at least enjoy what time we have left.” 

They then cut to Abed as the CEO, yelling a bunch of small tvs playing the web show as if he was in the studio. “Are you kidding me? What the hell are you doing?” 

Evil Abed was on one of the screens, smirking slightly. “Trust me, you’ll be thanking me when you see the ratings. I never fail to liven the party.” 

Annie smiled from behind the camera as she shut it off. “That’s a wrap! You guys were awesome.” 

“You were too.” Troy turned to Abed. “That was so fun! I can't believe you pulled off all those costume changes!” 

“I can’t believe you pulled off pretending like you didn't expect it.” Abed retorted. 

“I can’t wait to see what the fans think of it.” Annie said with a smile. 

“I think they’ll like it. Thanks again for helping us with all this.” Abed told her. “When we get the chance, you will definitely be a part of the show. Maybe since we are the partners working to save the show your character could be the one in the most danger since the timeline is darkening and you’re the most innocent.” 

“I could save myself, I think.” Annie said more herself than anyone else. 

“No I know you could, it’d be less damsel-in-distress and more the torture of trying to decide between saving ourselves and saving you.” Abed explained. 

“It’d be cool if you found a way to do both.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
